Deformity
by All Originality Lost
Summary: AU. Lavi, a traveling tourist happens to chance upon The Distorted Circus, meeting Allen Walker who regards himself as a freak. Held there in the circus, Allen sees Lavi as a chance to escape and nothing shall stand in his way. Welcome to the circus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter one is rewritten. The original was not up to standards. So if you like the original, I suppose you'll like this version even better. And maybe we exaggerated a bit; it's more like MAJOR editing.**

A/N: This whole fic is based and inspired by the song Dark Woods Circus by Vocaloid. As such, you might see some scenes and lyrics from the video itself.

Disclaimer: Retards should never be allowed to own DGM, DWC or Vocaloids. And yes, we're retards.

Tonight, we'll be showing, the sad fate of some of this world carry. Children that God has forsaken, restlessly creeping out; those who cannot even carry the trembling limbs they were born with. Children who cry out with their shaking tongues, as the crowns on their heads caress the dark clouds, those who smile when they dream of their mother's embrace. Oh the deformity! Deformity! Drop by and see them, in the dark woods. Tonight, welcome to the circus.

It smiled. It skin festers, reflected in its lifeless gray orbs.

Allen's POV

I won't be erased, no, not yet.

My life, my pain, my sorrow.

I'm not backing down now. No matter how undesirable I am in this body, how much I want to give up, relenting to the Ringmaster's orders and eventually dying a meaningless death after living a meaningless life, only to be thrown away and left to rot.

To just succumb to the Ringmaster's will or to bend to my own dying voice inside to end my life, either way, I'm suffering.

I want to create, mould my own world. A world of raging infernos, where I can be set free, where light and darkness will not protrude. When that happens, my shivering and shuddering shall stop.

I will continue this circus.

Lavi's POV

The noise pollution clouded my mind.

"Hey! Give that back!" I guess some poor kid just got something snatched off.

"No way!" Someone responded. I would imagine a tongue sticking out now.

To cut the long story short, Gramps died. No pain, no trauma, nothing. Just emptiness.

Stupid Gramps… fancy leaving me alone. I was supposed to be your only kin right? So why the hell did you masked the fact that you had pneumonia when you're a fucking doctor yourself? Go on, be some fucking martyr. Make it seem like you made a noble sacrifice by dying and not wanting me to worry.

"I'm not the three-year-old kid who fell into the river and needed your help now, you know." I muttered darkly.

What the fuck was wrong with Gramps anyway?

The truth is, I've been abandoned, haven't I?

"Sir," a child approached me. "I would like you to have this." The young boy grinned menacingly, his face crunched together as he bared his teeth.

It was distorted, and wrong.

A flyer was shoved roughly into my hands before the boy scurried away, giggling madly.

"I've got another one!" He yelled to no one while sniggering.

My concentration broke. All because of that boy. I didn't want to let my thoughts drift back to Gramps.

_The time when he saved me when I fell into the river…_

_The time after I was rescued and fell sick right after…_

_The time we spent travelling together…_

_The times he hit me…_

Shit. Not now. Just, not now. My world isn't collapsing. I'm not that vulnerable anymore.

I'll survive, won't I?

I clenched my fist. It was only then I noticed I still had the flyer in my hand.

I studied the paper incredulously. It was a simple handmade flyer, one with a sketch of a canvas tent and the locations of The Distorted Circus. Intrigued was not enough of a word I felt then, regardless whether I was faking it or not.

A distraction, yes, that's what I needed.

Normal POV

Midnight had a surprising deep hue of blue, almost like black, but not quite, Lavi realized. This little realization, to his dismay, was just another distraction.

The Distorted Circus was here in the dark woods. The path was easy enough to find. The trees on both sides of the path were wrapped in thousands of twinkle lights that illuminated the way, making it impossible to miss. Lavi brushed away the last shrubs of ferns as he took in the sight before him.

A bright red canvas circus tent, and a black banner with the word 'circus' painted in white, hanging on its entrance with thick, black ropes. Nothing much to leave of an impression, but apparently, it was quite popular as town folks were buzzing all over the place.

Two of the cast were dancing at the entrance of the tent, and while that might not have seemed very exciting, it was. Though it was mostly due to the fact that both of them were over ten meters tall, it's amazing how they could stand on stilts so tall and find perfect balance. Pushing his way through the crowd, he was captivated by their act. One was with grey hair, wearing a top hat; the other was blonde, in a green dress.

"They look so happy, don't they? Even if they look rather strange," A kind voice addressed him. "The circus's so fun, isn't it?" The girl commented, like a child seeing the circus for the first time.

"Really? This is the first time I've been to one," He lied casually though he had no idea why.

"Oh, you're a newcomer? I've been coming here since… Actually, I'm not so sure myself. I don't know why, but it's like after you've been here once, you'll be bound to come back here sooner or later," she said.

"So you think it's like magic?" Lavi replied mockingly.

"Yeah, something like that…" she said offhandedly, her eyes drawn to the performance.

"Well, guess I'll see you later. I'm leaving for a breather, Miss..?" Lavi trailed off.

"My name is Lenalee, nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Lavi Bookman," He introduced, taking her right hand and kissing it. She giggled.

"I'm afraid this is where we shall part, my princess," Maintaining a serious expression, Lavi left as he waved goodbye.

Lavi POV

I wandered deeper inside the woods, stopping in front of another canvas, where they supposedly kept all the other circus attractions. It was out of bounds to visitors, and I wasn't planning to defy that. But still, I was curious. Eventually, I found a peephole and gazed inside.

A gasp escaped out of my mouth.

There was metal cages and hay, each cage holding a different attraction.

One with two heads. Their heads and the lips that belonged to one of them were sewn together. The first one had short black hair while the other was blonde, his hair so long it was reaching the ground. They had grey skin, and on each of their forehead, was a row of crosses.

A deformed diva, with a red arm, with a green cross embedded at the back, and tousled long white hair all over her delicate face. Her skin was pale, ash pale, and on her forehead was the same row of crosses that were found on the other attraction. A scar that started from a pentagon on her forehead marred her features.

A long raven haired human beast that was strapped to a straightjacket and fastened to chains in a chair, smirking as a plate of human feast lay before his eyes, showing his blood stained fangs.

I tensed at the peculiar sight.

My eyes were riveted on the diva, but on second look, she was actually a boy, and a rather pretty boy at that. The long hair that was spilling all over his face and that thin body frame was what initially convinced me that he was a she. But it was distinct, that he was indeed a boy.

"Sa-save me..." He muttered, stretching his very frail and bony arm, though shaking violently as if he was afraid and reluctant. My eyes widened as my jaw hung wide, he spotted me. It wasn't a sense of fear, but something more.

My thought process slowed.

"Who's there?" A malicious voice called out from near where I was standing.

Based on instinct, I turned my heels and fled, because I couldn't afford to be caught now, if not, I wouldn't be able to see _him_ again.

Allen's POV

"Who's there?" The deep voice of the Ringmaster rang throughout the room. As if sensing danger, the human ran away. I wanted to struggle and cry but this useless body I was in wouldn't allow it. There goes my chance at escaping. But I was being delusional; I doubted the human would have helped me anyway.

As the Ringmaster entered our small prison, I felt the atmosphere tense.

Jasdebi stiffened, and Kanda gave a loud growl to the monster that made us like this. Thinking of him sent shivers down my spine. The Ringmaster walked over to my cage.

"Good evening, my dears," He cooed as he stuck his hand through the metal bars to lift my chin, forcing me to face him. "Now tell me, did anyone here spot an unwanted human? As he spoke, he eyed the other attractions.

"Uh-uh." Jasdebi shook their heads as Jasdero's long hair tickled Debitto's face and neck. It looked like Debitto was about to burst out screaming at his brother and it amused me; at least I can still feel some laughter in this body.

"Che. I didn't see a fly, much less a human. Not like anyone would want to come here anyway." Kanda was being rude again.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear Kanda. People flock to this circus just because they want to see all of you." The Ringmaster declared victoriously.

I could feel his smirk through his hand that was still holding on to me. "That's because we are all freaks." I subconsciously blurted out.

"That's right. And I stand to gain from all of this." His hand trailed up my jaw line and he patted my cheek. "Now tell the truth. Did you see anyone?" His hand now dropped to my neck and he grasped it firmly. His clutch on my neck grew tighter and tighter by the second.

"No, Ringmaster 14th. I really did not spot anyone." He released his hand and I choked, spluttering out saliva.

"You better not be lying." He directed his last sentence at me as he retracted his hand and left the canvas.

Lavi's POV

I clutched the bed sheets tighter. I was still panting, cold sweat dripping down from my forehead ever since I ran back to this inn from the circus. The image of the young boy kept haunting me, refusing to leave me alone.

This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't ask for this.

Sure, I used the boy as a distraction, but nobody gave him the right to plague my mind.

"JUST GO AWAY ALREADY!" I screamed at the mental image, his voice haunting me. "Stop it, just stop it…" My voice shivered to nothing as I let the darkness infiltrate my mind and drifted off.

"_Lavi, you're an idiot. Accept the fact that I'm dead and that I can no longer stay with you."_

"_I'm not sure if I understand you, Gramps."_

"_I see. Forget it. It's alright then. You would need an excuse anyway."_

With that, Gramps abruptly vanished.

I hardly got any sleep. The only time that I had a decent nap happens to be when my dream occurred and shortly after, I stirred out of it. The rest was merely me drifting in and out of consciousness.

I rubbed my eyes for the umpteenth time.

"So, tonight's when I leave this town huh," I muttered to myself under my breath. "Guess it won't hurt to visit there one last time…" I added as the fragile boy invaded my mind again. I sighed.

I'll leave immediately after that, no exceptions.

Funny how I acted yesterday and still I feel compelled to go back and spare the boy one last look, perhaps salvaging myself. Right after I leave, I'll be heading for the old Panda's funeral.

Adrenaline was what I felt yesterday night, nothing else, I concluded.

I found myself at the entrance, feeling a sense of remembrance.

"Is that you, Lavi?" A female voice called out.

I spun around to face whoever it was.

"Oh Lenalee, what a coincidence." I pursed my lips.

She laughed. "Actually, it isn't. I come here all the time, remember? But it is indeed a nice surprise seeing you here, since it seems that you doubted my words yesterday…" She trailed off.

I immediately jumped to defend myself. "Oh, of course not. Your words were indeed true. Well, aren't I here now?" Relieved that I didn't stutter, I said rather sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head.

"Yes, I told you so. You'll be back, no matter what." She parted with these words and disappeared in the crowd. Somehow, those words seem to disturb me a little.

As I blended in the crowd, I sneaked to the last canvas, occasionally glancing around to see if anyone was following. I peeked through the hole once again.

Allen's POV

He's here again.

I glanced around the room quickly, only to find Jasdebi dozing off in his cage, and Kanda glaring at a wall, as usual. I thought about it for a while, before raising my right arm to beckon him in.

The emerald eye at the hole dilated, before blinking a few times and disappearing out of sight.

A silhouette of a human figure appeared at the entrance, Kanda's head whipped towards the red head. The human at the entrance was no more than 20, with a pair of emerald eyes and scarlet hair.

He was dressed casually, different from the people the Ringmaster usually brought to see us. He strolled in, seemingly aware that he shouldn't be here.

I need to be wary of him.

He then stared straight at me with his intense green eyes, I found myself to stare into his deep eyes until I couldn't help but to break away from the eye contact.

"Come here." My lips formed the words but I couldn't find my voice. It acts up again, I cringed. I want to scream, the pain's acting up again. Someone save me. My face drains of blood. I let out a tortured cry.

Stopping it was usually easy enough. I held both of my wrists forcefully together; I leaned forward to the base of the cage. I lifted up my head up again and prepared myself for impact, my head collided with the hard metal base.

He's looking at the wreck I am, his hands gripping the metal bars as his eyes lowered to my lifeless body. I smiled, unable to feel any emotion.

Lavi's POV

I've been invited in, but I'm hesitating. No, this is my only chance, I'm leaving tonight.

I want to see him, I need to.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself.

I sauntered in; I caught a glimpse of the surrounding before returning his stare.

I'll learn his name and befriend him, and then I'll just breeze through and leave quietly.

He cowered, as if afraid of me. My eyes didn't catch it all; suddenly he was a heap lying there motionlessly. His lips twisted into a cruel smile, his pain obvious in his grey irises.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" The man in the straightjacket demanded. I turned to face him, and on closer inspections, the man was Asian, and perhaps a year or two older than me.

His hair wasn't really black, but dark blue and he had cobalt eyes.

"What are you staring at? Answer me, you Baka Usagi!"

I cocked an eyebrow, he's Japanese? And I'm a stupid rabbit?

"Nothing, I just want to know what the hell's wrong with him here." I asked that man.

"This Moyashi here? He just acts cranky once in a while. I would have shut him up a long time ago if I wasn't chained." He spoke with fury, though it was unclear who the target for his fury is.

"So much for the formal introduction and," He rolled his eyes. "My name is Allen, BaKanda. It's just two syllables, it's not that hard to say," The boy, now dubbed as Allen protested weakly, before coughing vigorously.

I winced.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked apprehensively. Allen covered his mouth with his hand, while waving his deformed left hand to signal that he was fine. I didn't believe him. He coughed again. Slowly, I reached my left hand through the bars, unsure of what to do. Then, I saw it.

Blood.

The hand covering Allen's mouth was coated in blood, fresh crimson blood. And for a while, I let my desire take over. Gently, I took his hand. The second our hands touched, I knew it.

I was going to stay and make full use of this Allen.

He looked at me, with piercing eyes, one gray, the other black, before withdrawing from my touch. Weren't his eyes both gray before? Must be a figment of my imagination then. My skin still tingled from his touch.

"Oi, Baka Usagi! Cut it out! He's here!" The man trapped in the straightjacket warned, breaking us out of the moment. Both our heads snapped towards the entrance. I could hear footsteps approaching us fast.

"Who's here?" I was panicking.

"Ringmaster 14th." Allen's voice sounded a little hoarse as his voice broke.

"Lavi, I'm Lavi." I turned to Allen frantically, my eyes never leaving him as I dashed out of the canvas. When I was finally outside, I reluctantly tore my eyes from the tent, hoping he got my message.

I'll be back.

True to my words, I did come back the next morning. The Earth had not awakened from its slumber, but dawn was getting prominent.

I had no problem with blindfolds, until now. The blindfold covering Allen was large, almost threatening to devour his profile. He was curled up into a ball, his breathing uneven, and leaning heavily against the rail bars.

His facial muscles twitched a couple of times. I couldn't resist. I took the liberty to remove his blindfold. He woke up at the slightest of my touch.

Allen's POV

Nothing will hinder my plan, I _will_ escape from here. And Lavi _will_ help me.

I will focus on that only, I do not need anything to distract me. In pursuit of that, I will welcome this Lavi with open arms.

My eyes immediately squinted due to the sudden presence of sunlight. The Ringmaster usually wasn't so early; it was Lavi who removed my blindfold.

Our eyes locked on to each other and I felt very conscious of my every movement. His face was impassive; it was his eyes that gave him away, showing a tinge of tenderness.

He would understand me.

_My world is in shambles, the sky falling in pieces. The dimmed sun ripped into half, ruins littered everywhere. When I seek shelter at any of the ruins, it crumbles and collapse onto me. I find myself drowning, struggling to stay afloat._

_My eyes are wide open; I want to see my final moments. But all I could spot is a figure standing on the bank, one with red hair, his features too blurry. Hands reached out to me._

"Lavi, why are you h-" I was abruptly cut off by him as he placed a soothing finger on my parched lips.

Taking a lock of my long hair with the same hand, he began to play with it. He avoided my eyes and gazed at that particular lock of hair. Coiling my hair around his index and middle finger, he slowly brought it close to his still emotionless face, gave it a light whiff, and then kissed it endearingly.

He gently placed it back at my side. Lavi then positioned his hand on my head as he ruffled it mildly, a brief smile flashed across his face as he set himself at ease.

_I've been pulled back onto the surface._

Dee: Thanks for the support everyone!  
Keely: Well, it's officially angsty, I think. Hope you enjoyed this version more.  
Dee: C'mon, show us the love, please review!  
Keely: And if you do, the chapters are just gonna get better. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own –man, DWC or Vocaloid.

Normal POV

He was like the wind. He flew with it, based on his intuition. Or where Lavi could be. He was a nomad, a cancerous nomad even, if not for the fact that he hasn't kicked the bucket yet. He inhaled one last breath from his cancer stick, before flicking it off the cliff which he was standing on.

His eyes narrowed at the small town below the cliff. The wind was blowing on his face, which meant that by right he shouldn't have been there and should be heading the opposite direction. But he wanted to see that redhead so badly, it rivalled his crave for tobacco.

His intuition was tingling non-stop. His head was getting heavy. Swiftly taking another cigarette out from his breast pocket; he lit it up and took another deep breath in. The tension in his body faded away.

This taste he could never get enough, but he wanted him even more. The cigarette fell out of his hands, not bothering to light another one; he stepped on it and extinguished it.

He ran his tan hand through his dark hair, sneering as he remembered the fact that Lavi will be Tyki's. It shall be accomplished.

"Are you sure there was no one here?" The Ringmaster questioned with a wide grin on his face, reminding Allen of the Cheshire Cat. The keys to Allen's cage dangled loosely on his fingers, mocking him.

"Yes, Ringmaster 14th, I didn't see anyone near the tent." Allen replied hoarsely, a drop of blood trickled down his lips as he turned to face the ringmaster, then the keys, from his barred world.

"Looks like Kanda and Jasdebi are fast asleep. How lazy, it's already noon, and visitors are coming to see all of you in the evening too." The Ringmaster mused in a hushed but perceptible tone. "I'll think I'll have Kanda's hair band removed. That would make him look more beastly." The Ringmaster said as he walked in the direction of Kanda's cage.

But before the Ringmaster could even get close to Kanda, a loud growl was heard from the Japanese man.

"What do you think you're doing?" The beast demanded, his eyes snapping open.

"I just thought that taking your hair band off would make you look less girly and hopefully more like a beast." The Ringmaster teased.

"If I weren't in this straight jacket, you probably wouldn't even be alive right now." Kanda scorned. "What are you looking at?" Kanda said, turning to face Allen. "Quit staring at me, you stupid Moyashi!"

Allen stayed silent and continued looking in Kanda's direction, or rather, the keys that was hanging in that direction.

"You want this, don't you?" The Ringmaster taunted when he noticed Allen's stare, a huge smirk plastered on his face. He walked towards Allen's cage once again and held out the keys with his right hand. Allen's eyes widened.

"If you really want it so badly, I'll let you have it," The 14th announced. If possible, the smirk on his face stretched further, as he watched Allen hesitate before sticking his normal hand through the metal bars, reaching for them.

_Just a little more._

Just as Allen almost got it, the Ringmaster dropped the keys.

The 14th observed with satisfaction when the hope disappeared from those grey pupils, returning to its lifeless state.

"To show you just how pathetic you are, I'm going to leave it on the floor. Since you can never reach it anyways, brat," The 14th mocked, taking out a red blindfold, eliminating Allen's eyesight. He then proceeded to blindfold the others as well before saying, "Remember to be on your best behaviour later on, or else… let's just say things wouldn't be pretty." Allen was pretty sure the warning was directed at Kanda, who of course, just growled in response.

With that, the 14th exited the canvas. There was a moment of silence before Kanda hissed, "You brats can stop pretending now, and we all know you're not asleep!"

"Says you, girly boy! Ringmaster 14th didn't notice, did he?" the head with black hair retorted.

"Ya, he didn't, did he? Did him?" the blonde echoed his partner.

"Shut up, Jasdebi. There's someone here," Allen warned.

"How would you know? We're all blindfolded anyway, you stupid kid," Debbito snapped.

"Ya, you stupid, stupid kid," Jasdero chanted.

"Shut up! The Moyashi's right, I hear something," Kanda said impatiently. Allen briefly wondered if it was the redhead, Lavi, who could then take the keys and help him escape, but if it was really him, why didn't he reveal himself already?

Was it because of Jasdebi? No, it couldn't be, Allen shook that thought off his mind.

Unknown to Allen, hiding behind the many stacks of hay lying around all over the circus tent, really was Lavi, who was also in much denial.

'_Should I free him?_' That was one of Lavi's first thoughts as soon as the creepy Ringmaster left the tent. But what if he leaves? Lavi was smart; for he knew that if he opened the cage now, there was no way Allen would stay with him.

A loud warning from the blue beast snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come out, you little coward! If you don't, when I get out, you'll be my first supper!" the Asian man threatened.

Much shuffling about could be heard as Lavi got up.

"A-llen." Lavi addressed him.

"Lavi, it is you after all. Hurry, take the keys and free me." Allen voice was desperate, a lustful hunger hidden in it.

_Me. _

Allen didn't say '_us_' but instead '_me_'. Lavi had taken note of that. Allen really didn't care about the welfare of the others. To top it off, Lavi was already unsure of his feelings towards him, whether it was all just a distraction or something else.

There would be no happily ever after together with Allen.

That's why Lavi was sticking to his original plan, to leave after his sorrow is dispersed. But what if, just what if Allen decides to stay with him? Lavi would offer him security and protection, so that he wouldn't be hunted down again.

That could potentially work out.

Lavi's mind was in a whirl, he couldn't decide. He has to ascertain his feelings towards Allen first.

"Lavi? Are you there? What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to unlock my cage?" Now there was edginess in Allen's voice.

But there was no presence of him anywhere.

"Lavi?" Urgency was eminent in Allen's voice.

"Moyashi," Kanda spat out, "That Usagi ditched you."

Allen couldn't help but to clench his heart. He felt so empty. Lavi had made Allen laugh before, made his day and promised just this little bite-sized bit of hope. But Allen knew that was not what he really wanted.

He was straying off course.

Right now, Allen would just have to make do with manipulating Lavi until he breaks and is of no use to him anymore.

He can't afford to be soft now.

Lavi clasped his fist tighter, feeling the sharp edges of the keys prick his palm. He needed advice now, but Gramps was not with him.

He did not want to look at the townsfolk faces as he walked down the bustling street and kept his head down, occasionally glancing to his hand and memorizing every intricate detail of the keys, especially Allen's.

Every thought he had now after receiving the keys was revolved around Allen, for Lavi subconsciously had no intention of releasing Kanda or Jasdebi, whose names he learnt from Allen during the few days which they had interacted.

Every time Allen sensed the Ringmaster coming, Lavi would have to run away. Because he was such a coward.

He was tired from running away, running away from Allen. He knew it, he was simply weak.

He wanted to see why he had to do this. So instead of choosing to run earlier, he hid himself. He wanted to see the source of terror that was implanted in Allen.

It was terrifying, yet exhilarating at the same time, coming face-to-face to this Ringmaster.

Lavi desperately needed Allen for support, to cling on to, when he's sinking. Ever met that kind of people who you hardly knew but really wanted to get close to them for that sole reason? Well, there's exactly the case for Lavi.

He felt like such a fool.

-insert the customary "review please" here-

-I.D.K


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 1 & 2 had minor corrections. We would advise you guys to reread both chapters to avoid any confusion.

Disclaimer: We don't own –man, DWC or Vocaloid.

* * *

Lavi's POV

The heavens began to tear, slowly seeping its sorrow into the earth. The townsfolk scrambled away like disturbed ants. I relished in the feeling of the icy drops hitting me. My wet hair flopped down and my soaked shirt clung onto my torso like a second skin. I didn't bother to get out of the rain, I didn't bother to do anything else unless it concerned Allen.

I continued walking, staggering on the now empty street as the rain pounded mercilessly. Would I be destroyed by heaven's tantrum? I could hardly see anything with all the smog created by the downpour.

I was lost in the rain.

Feeling a rush of giddiness, I collapsed on my knees. The truth, the realisation, the weight of my decision and the heavy torrent was too much to bear.

* * *

Normal POV

"Rhode, my dear. You have finally arrived at this humble town, I see." Ringmaster 14th boomed with a hearty voice, extending his arms to welcome her, Rhode the first.

Rhode had no qualms about embracing the 14th, and she did so with affection.

"Ah, Neah, it's been so long." She chimed. "Seeing you reminds me so much of the Earl. Oh how I miss him." Her face momentarily expressed grief.

"Fret not, dear. We shall continue his legacy in his honour." The Neah hummed. "Would you like to join me in this pursuit?"

A smile lit Rhode's face, but she had no kind eyes. "Oh yes, anything for the dear Earl."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a rough terrain, a Finder was overlooking the diminutive town with a pair of binoculars, his sodden cloak dripping wet.

"This is Toma reporting to headquarters." The Finder, garbed in a skin coloured cloak and carrying a portable communication device on his back, spoke.

"Received and approved. Report your findings." The other end of the line resounded from the device.

"Rhode Kamelot and Tyki Mikk have been sighted. As of now, Kamelot is the only one who made contact with the 14th and The Distorted Circus. It seems the Noahs are gathering again."

There was silence before the other end spoke once more.

"Roger that. Thank you and continue with your hard work." With that, the line abruptly cut off, leaving him to the company of the torrent.

* * *

Lavi's POV

I clenched the keys close to my heart, was it worth it? The jolt from the sharp tips of the keys sent me back to reality, and I found myself before a vast river, leaning dangerously forward. I zoned back in.

The river water gushed forward, never showing signs of slowing and the heavy shower formed furious ripples on the water surface. The raindrops drummed onto the flowing river and disappeared as soon as impact was made. Livid waves rose up, disrupting the rhythm of the drumming, protesting against the angry heavens.

Conflict. That was what was happening and what I was also experiencing. This was far worse than dealing with Gramps' death. I didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly something dawned on me.

"_Lavi, you're an idiot. Accept the fact that I'm dead and that I can no longer stay with you."_

"_I'm not sure if I understand you, Gramps."_

"_I see. Forget it. It's alright then. You would need an excuse anyway."_

Wait, I've been a horrible grandson, haven't I?

"Damn it." I muttered, punching the slick wet ground with my other hand, still on all fours.

Ever since I've met Allen, Gramps haven't been on my mind.

I had forgotten about his funeral too.

Have I accepted his death? No, I simply dumped it aside, neglecting it. I could no longer recall the woe it caused me. I had almost forgotten his face, his petite form and features; it became distant from my mind.

Then, what was the reason for me staying here? Hasn't it been because I needed a distraction from the anguish of his demise?

But I lost sight of that.

Allen was my obsession, my sole infatuation. When did it become one? It wasn't hard to admit that, given the way I'm acting now.

I cringed at the horrible thought of me using Allen as a diversion, wasn't it vile? At least, by turning diversion into a fascination, it felt... right. The clawing and stabbing sensations at my heart stopped once I embraced that fact.

Allen was mystifying, intriguing. He was humane. He was human.

And I wanted him.

Not as a mere distraction anymore, but as-

My train of thought was interrupted. I could no longer feel the pelting raindrops on my skin, still tingling from the previous beats. But the downpour didn't stop; the river was still experiencing turmoil.

I gazed up, but my view of the depressing sky was blocked, a black umbrella had been shoved into my sight. I was still in a daze, and for a while my fuzzy mind could only process a vague silhouette. Blinking didn't really help in my case, but at least I recognised the shadowy figure.

Tyki Mikk was standing behind me, holding the umbrella and a cigarette with his free hand.

"You look like a wet puppy." He remarked while standing, his cold eyes roaming my face.

"I see you're doing fine." I flashed a brief smile before hanging my head low again, gaping at the goddamned keys.

He looked the same as usual, donning a clean white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his mid arms and black slacks. His hair was dishevelled, of course, although he still retained his suave appearance.

Tyki kneeled down beside me on one knee, disregarding the sodden ground and propped his other to support the elbow that had the umbrella. He drew an inhale.

I plucked the stick from his lips, and puffed on it, before throwing it to the unforgiving rainfall. Bemusement was evident on his contours, before slight amusement drained him of his previous emotion.

"You don't smoke." He stated frankly, a flitting smirk was tugging at the ends of his lips.

"Yeah I don't. I just needed to clear my mind. I have to think." I uttered as I pushed my soaked hair up.

Just then, he smiled wryly, the tugging no more as it formed a full sardonic smirk.

"Why are you here?" I questioned suspiciously, my brain finally working again.

My eyes narrowed warily, the previously dazed and cheerful attitude gone. I wasn't in the mood for his company.

"Can't I just be passing by?" Tyki continued smirking, taking my tone in stride.

"Are you sure you weren't just stalking me again?" I inquired jokingly, yet both of us knew I meant it. I couldn't bring myself to put up a charade today.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Tyki waved it off like he always did, "How have you been lately? It seems like you're in the middle of something." He eyed the keys in my hand.

Discreetly, I scrutinised his every move with caution. Why would he want to know? To be honest, Tyki Mikk had been nothing but charming to me, yet there always seemed to be something off about him. A weird gleam in his gold, feral eyes that I could never seem to catch. It was a gut feeling, I suppose.

"I'm just concerned for an old friend." Tyki stated simply, showing no signs of backing down.

Slowly, I relented.

I smiled a feeble smile. Maybe it's alright to have Tyki by my side; I really didn't care anymore. This could be a reckless decision, but damn the consequences. I wanted to act selfish; everyone else was doing it anyway. What's the use of being on guard? I couldn't be bothered.

Just like how I couldn't be bothered about Gramps. What a cruel person I've turned into.

Besides, didn't I need advice? Since Gramps wasn't here, Tyki could act in as a substitute. He was a smart guy, wasn't he?

"Help me make a decision." My voice was firm, unwavering.

I got into a more comfortable position, and started on my dilemma. Tyki remained silent throughout, but surprise flickered across his face several times when I was talking.

* * *

"You should throw the keys away," Tyki declared casually. "You're right. Chances are the boy would run away. Look at it this way, after being confined in a small, metal cage for such a long time, you're finally set free, yet you're immediately tied down to a stranger whom you have no idea what his intentions are." He alleged, after listening to my insecurities.

"Nothing good communication can't solve," I protested.

Still, Tyki had a valid point.

Tyki chuckled darkly. "You really believe he'll stay long enough to talk? Think about it."

That's also true. But of course, if I really wanted, I could always force him to stay, couldn't I? Allen was weak, malnourished and... What the hell was I thinking? I had no right to make him stay. Should I just let him go? He'll be happy, free, but what would there be left of me?

_You don't have to free him. Throw the keys away._

Nothing. I would be left with nothing.

_You don't own him anything. Let him stay where he is, that way, you can still see him all the time. _

"I know I said think about it but isn't that taking it too literal?" Tyki's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

I faced him, slightly stunned.

"Right, sorry," I murmured offhandedly. "You're right, he wouldn't stay," I agreed solemnly.

The confirmation was more for me, instead of Tyki. I leaned towards the river, thus sticking my head out of the shelter that is Tyki's silk umbrella.

The murky waters suddenly looked like a bottomless pit, one drop and the keys would be lost forever. Swallowed by the furious waves, and buried under countless of sand, never to found. My heart palpitated as I thought of the possibilities.

_Be selfish, Lavi, you're human too._

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and my mind was abruptly bombarded by millions of reasons why I should or shouldn't, a continuous debate that didn't seem to be halting soon.

Conflict again. Figures the encore would be better than the first.

And in the midst of this chaos, I became impulsive. In one swift gesture, I flung the keys forward.

In almost morbid fascination, I observed the small object intently as it made contact with the surface of the water, penetrating through the liquid, sinking so fast that it seemed as though it vanished, just like the rain. Satisfaction of my action filled me for a second, and just as it quick as it reached me, it left.

Then, there was blankness. I slowly blinked, taking in what I had just done.

Nothing had changed.

"Well done, Lavi. Now that was anticlimactic. It was the wise decision though." Tyki affirmed, standing up, his hands clasped together. "I shall get going then. If you ever want to chat or let's say, play poker, I'll be at the inn next to the bar at the outskirts of town."

Tyki pushed the umbrella into Lavi's hands, tightening his grip on Lavi's fingers, making sure the redhead was holding it securely before walking away, getting soaked almost immediately.

And with that statement, Guilt came crashing down on my being. It hurt almost physically, like epitome of guilt was hammering down on a nail hovering just above my heart. I just ruined any chance of Allen ever escaping.

That opportunity slipped away forever, together with those set of keys.

* * *

Normal POV

Despite rain soaking his clothes, Tyki left with a contented smirk playing on his lips. Rhode was right, this was fun. Toying with Lavi was an amusing game indeed. It was extremely entertaining to see the usually composed young man so disoriented. It was obvious that Lavi could no longer think straight.

He felt a small pang of jealously though. That brat. Allen, was it? Whoever he was, surely he could not be as worthy of Lavi's attention as he was. Sadism plagued him as he recalled his conversation with Rhode.

At least the brat would forever suffer in their clutches.

* * *

_Well, this was an unexpected meeting, Tyki thought. _

_Clothed in her signature white Lolita shirt and small black skirt, Rhode was as youthful as he had seen her decades ago. She appeared to be a petite school girl, yet her golden irises told another story. Just like a hauntingly beautiful doll on display that no one dares to purchase. _

"_What brings you here, Rhode?" He asked the girl hanging off his neck. The years definitely didn't diminish Rhode's energetic personality. As soon as she came into his line of sight, she paused her prancing and promptly attached herself to his neck like a leech. Some things just never change._

"_Tyki! I missed you!" She proclaimed loudly, her high pitched voice startling a few people passing by. _

_Then she leaned her head closer to his ear, as if she was a toddler with a secret to share. "Neah wants our help with the circus," she whispered mysteriously._

"_Oh really? Please elaborate." _

"_Well, it involves your little boy toy. Apparently, he's been lurking around Neah's turf for some time. As punishment, Neah decided that he wants him to join," Rhode explained in a singsong voice._

"_What?" Tyki exclaimed, eyes tightening with disapproval, "Lavi's my plaything; I'm not giving him to Neah!" _

_Rhode giggled at his rather childish reaction._

"_But if he joins, you'll get to keep him forever! And you can finally quit your professional job as a full time stalker," Rhode teased, "Plus, the plan's already in action." _

_Tyki considered his options. It wasn't such a bad plan now that he's rethinking it. He detached the pouting girl from his stiff shoulders, ruffling her spiky, blue tinted hair with affection. _

"_I swear every time you're close by, my shoulder flinches and sends a warning by paralysing my neck. Now I can't turn my head." Tyki complained as Rhode's childlike face broke out into a pleased grin._

"_I knew you can't say no to me." Rhode stuck out a mischievous tongue, "Good! Neah has this awesome plan. Manipulating other people is fun, right?" Her golden eyes lit up like a child on Christmas Eve._

_It must be disturbing to humans if they knew that screwing with their minds is what puts that beam on her innocent features. _

"_He deliberately dropped the key for your plaything, you know? You can help us by convincing him to throw the key away." _

"_I feel like I'm missing something," Tyki expressed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _

"_Oh right! The brat that Neah likes to torture. Haven't met him myself, but he's special enough to get your plaything to fall into obsession," Rhode said cheekily._

_Envy consumed him for a brief second, but his composure was maintained perfectly. All the pieces fell into place and Tyki understood Neah's reasoning behind his actions. Let Lavi make his own decision, and with Tyki's help, he'll resign to Allen's fate of staying in Neah's circus for eternity. If Lavi really liked the brat that much, he'll willingly come to them._

* * *

"Oh how I'm gonna enjoy this, Rhode." Tyki murmured lightly under the still heavy downpour, his voice lost in the rain.

* * *

A/N: for those of you who don't read the manga, the 14th's official is Neah. We didn't make it up.

Dee: sorry for the lack of updates, especially in this story. ;w;  
Keely: fortunately for you guys, we're gonna continue it!

-insert the customary "review please" here-


End file.
